The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Trachelospermum asiaticum, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘FT01’. Its market class is PLT/226. ‘FT01’ is intended for use in general landscaping and as a decorative groundcover plant.
Parentage: The Trachelospermum asiaticum variety ‘FT01’ is a partial plant mutation of common, unknown Trachelospermum asiaticum. In February of 2010, the inventor discovered a branch mutation occurring on a single stock plant of the species, Trachelospermum asiaticum, at his wholesale ornamental plant nursery in Dural, New South Wales, Australia. This mutation exhibited a dense canopy of foliage, a more prostrate growth habit, a lower plant height, and a higher number of flowers when compared to the species. Softwood cuttings were harvested from said branch mutation, repotted and allowed to mature in order to confirm the characteristics initially observed and also to evaluate the stability these characteristics. The cultivar was given the denomination of ‘FT01’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘FT01’ was first propagated asexually by softwood cuttings in Dural, New South Wales, Australia in February of 2010 and has since been asexually propagated by softwood cuttings through five successive generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘FT01’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.